


Oh!

by Hiddlesbatch_girl



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Daddy!Newt, Fluff, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesbatch_girl/pseuds/Hiddlesbatch_girl
Summary: Newt has a daughter, Queenie, Tina and Jacob meet her.





	Oh!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm new here, wel, not new-new, I've been reading here for a while now, but is my first time posting something. I hope you guys like it. It's super short, but I'm thinking on turning it into a series(? Maybe(? let me know what yu think. Enjoy!

 

_ Knock knock!  _

Newt’s case sounded while he tried to get out of the Goldstein’s sisters flat. His thoughts ran to his daughter that was sleeping in the case gaining Queenie’s attention.

“Mr. Scamander, something you’d like to tell us, honey?” The woman's eyes sparkled at the thought of meeting the little girl.

Newt sighed and carefully put his case down, Jacob and Tina were oblivious to the exchange while more  _ knocks _ were heard from the case. Newt rapidly opened it and a little girl, apparently 5 years old, with messy brown hair and blue tired eyes came out. 

“Hi poppet, did you slept well?” Newt said softly, scooping her up while y/n rubbed her eyes and stifled a yawn. He smiled at the sight. The little girl nodded and shyly stuffed her face in the crook of Newt’s neck.

“Yes, Papa” 

Everyone went silent viewing them and Newt awkwardly turned around to face the Goldstein’s sisters and Jacob.

Queenie smiled and said “Well, hi sweetie, are you hungry?” 

Y/n looked at her and nodded slightly, Tina smiled warmly and continued settling the table. 

Newt looked everywhere, his daughter wrapped her arms around his neck and he was just thinking on a good enough excuse  for leaving and look for his creatures when Queenie -quite literally- interrupted his thoughts.

“You can’t be thinking of leaving, Mr Scamander! I can tell this little sweet is quite hungry after her nap, and your creatures sure can wait, can’t they?” 

Newt’s daughter turned red and once again hid her face. He looked at her and smiled resigned, thinking that his animals could wait until his favourite little beast was satisfied.

“Well then, poppet,” said Newt and started to walk to the table,  “this is Miss Tina and her sister, Miss Queenie, and the gentleman over there is Mr Kowalski” He pointed at everyone while naming them and the little girl smiled politely while getting the hair out of her eyes in that adorable way all little girls do. “This is Y/N, my daughter.” Newt said proudly.


End file.
